The Legend of Zelda Galaxy-Story Time
by linkythestoryteller
Summary: Written in 2011. The ending, after Link has saved the galaxy. Based on The Legend of Zelda Galaxy fan made manga by MuseGamer on deviantart. Short fan fiction written by me, for the heck of it. DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda nor Super Mario Galaxy.


Link's heart pounded hard against his chest. He stared out into the wide space of galaxies. He had only gone through a small speck of them, and from what Rosalina had told him, the worlds beyond seemed endless. He sighed, letting himself sink into the nice plushy ground. He was relieved to know that Princess Zelda was out of the grasps of that horrendous Baowba.

A familiar giggle filled the still air, and Link couldn't help smiling to see Luki hovering above him, playing with his hood. "Are you feeling okay?" The blue Luma landed on his chest, cuddling the hood close to it's small body like a security blanket. "Actually, I'm doing great", The stars sparkled brightly, the galaxy restored once more. "I'm glad I not only saved Zelda, but I also saved the galaxy".

Luki grunted and shoved the hood at Link's face.

"We saved the galaxy", Link muffled.

Luki laughed, playing with the hood once more. He even hid under it, and when he walked it looked like some miniature pine tree that came to life.

"Hey, you!" A squeaky voice called. Link sat up and glanced back to see some concerned bright orange Luma heading his way.

"Yeah?" Link snatched the hood from Luki and put it back on his head.

"Zelda's been kidnapped again".

Link's face flushed. "WHAT?!" He stood up, fury spreading through his body. "Who took her this time?"

"Rosalina" The orange Luma mused.

Link lowered his fists. _Stupid Luma_, he thought.

"You should have seen your face!" The Luma giggled and zoomed back toward the huge home of Rosalina and her many Lumas. "Totally priceless!"

Link rolled his eyes. "That's the typical Ulie", Luki set himself on Link's shoulder. "He likes to trick people and see their reactions".

Zelda emerged from the house, holding a small pink Luma in her hands. "Hey Link, isn't she adorable?"

Link's heart froze upon hearing the princess, but he turned to see a rosy Luma, it's eyes wide open, looking at him with curiosity. "It's one of the newborns. Rosalina's letting me name it".

Link remembered how after defeating Baowba, several hundred of Lumas had sacrificed themselves to fully repair the galaxy and create new Lumas. Fortunate for him, Luki hadn't been one of them-he hadn't been old enough. Zelda held one of the thousands of newborns. "Can you help me?" She handed it over to Link. The baby star felt warm in his arms.

"I-I'm not good at naming things…" He glanced down at the baby as it released a humming yawn.

Before Zelda could lecture him of how even hero like him could do such a small task as naming a newborn, a darker pink Luma holding two star bit pops soared toward them, leaving small sparkles appearing and fading from it's trail. "Hey, Mama wanted me to fetch you two! She wants you to join us for dinner and story time".

Luki's face lit up. "I love story time!"

Link was too busy admiring the newborn to see the Luma wink at Zelda. Her face flushed and she nodded.

"Let's go Link!" She gently pushed him on ahead of her.

Ulie wordlessly flew by and kindly took the new Luma, giggling with the cooing as he zoomed up the stairs to the Luma newborn room. It felt unusual to be welcomed into such a big home, but to Zelda it merely made her homesick.

The place was well kept, with large bookshelves holding thousands of books. Now that gives a lot to story time!

It wasn't long before the aroma of intoxicating food filled their noses.

In cue, Link's stomach growled. "Man, I'm starving!" He licked his lips, and the playful Lumas led them into the kitchen. Rosalina sat on a painted blue chair, while excited stars sat on small mats all around the huge table. Luki chuckled joyfully and seated himself.

One pink and green chair where on either side of Mama. "Come join us", She gestured to the chairs, and both Link and Zelda seated themselves.

Rosalina gestured the Lumas to hush, and like the process of a wave, they grew still and quiet.

"I would like to make a toast", she replied boldly, holding up the star bit cider.

The Lumas cheered and mimicked her. Zelda also lifted her glass.

"To the hero that saved the galaxy!" Rosalina nodded, and everyone gathered around on the wooden table clanked their glasses against their neighbor's-all except Link that is. His face was redder than a ripe apple. He never expected such an honor. He'd never received such an honor.

"To Link!" The Lumas and Zelda said in unison, and once the clanking was done, everyone dug in. The meal was well prepared, the sharp flavors bursting on Link's tongue.

Were they star bit grown? It seemed everything in space they ate had something to do with star bits. Either way, Link couldn't tell. He only knew it was the best feast he ever had.

For once in his life, Link felt so full he couldn't eat another bite-even if he had wanted to.

Once the evening meal was finished and everything {and everyone} cleaned up, everybody-Luma and human alike-were gathered in the library, Rosalina sitting in her elegant rocking chair like a hen with her chickens. Link and Zelda sat together in the very center of the circle. The hero could barely contain his blush and overwhelming heart beat. I had been years since he'd sat this close to her.

Rosalina put her finger to her mouth, and once again, the room became loud with silence.

The book Rosalina held had a faded pink cover, it was small and frail and worn with small patches on the cover and several rips and tears. Nothing that seemed to have belonged with the other books.

"Tonight, young ones, I will tell you a story about a princess".

"Once upon a time, their lived a very happy princess. She had a good mother and father; they took care of the kingdom".

Rosalina turns the book and shows off a picture of the parents, a small infant in their arms.

"Rather than being spoiled with riches like any other member of the royal family, this young princess was put to work and was taught what being a princess really meant. The girl eventually helped around the castle with the other maids, and she even helped commoners outside of the castle. She grew to think more about others than herself."

"When the princess was only nine years old, her mother grew ill with a rare disease. She was bedridden, and the young girl had to work twice as hard by her father's side. Whenever she had time to spare, she'd pray and run into the field and meadows to collect petunias, hoping that somehow bringing home her mother's favorite flower could save her".

The room was silent except for a few sniffles. Everyone was so absorbed into the story. What would happen? Would the mother be cured?

"Two months later, the Queen died".

Some Lumas gasped and others whimpered, but nothing more. Link was tied to his spot, his hair sticking up from his head. What kind of story was this? Why would Rosalina tell a tale so sad after he had saved the galaxy?

Zelda sat looking straight at Rosalina, forcing herself not to glance Link's way.

"Rosalina-" Link began, but Rosalina put her finger to her mouth, and he remained quiet.

"The princess grew depressed, and became consumed in herself. She refused to help the people, and rather she was known to be a liar, a thief, a selfish princess."

"She felt alone, the evil spirits leading her astray of what she knew was right. She cursed, she screamed. Her father was left confused, and instead of being like her as his range grew, he prayed constantly, keeping what little faith he had left that his daughter would get help."

"For the next few years, he lived, yet the princess only grew worse. She was not a girl anyone wanted to be friends with, let alone even look her way. Rumors spread around the kingdom, everyone talked behind her back".

"One night, the princess had a dream. She stood in black nothingness, her every move echoing the nonexistent walls. Then, she heard a voice."

The Lumas grunted with curiosity, wiping small tears that whelmed in their eyes. Zelda was trembling, still trying to contain her emotions. What was this blasphemy? Link wanted take that book and throw it far into space. But, he couldn't get himself to do it. He wasn't that cruel.

"The princess turned to see a figure running over to her. At first she couldn't make it out, but slowly the room grew brighter until she saw a young boy standing before her. He smiled and comforted her".

'"I'll be your friend"', The boy said, embracing the princess."

"From there she couldn't remember much as her vision grew blurry, but someone was standing beside her".

"When the princess woke up that morning, she grew cross that her dream was an only illusion of something she would never have."

"But one day…"

Rosalina turned the book and showed off another picture, clear as stars in the sky.

"She met him". Link was astounded by the picture that glued his eyes.

The Lumas cooed.

He understood now. Tears whelmed in his eyes.

"Zelda…" He whispered, and he turned to see her eyes swollen with tears. How long has she been crying?

From then on, the story reversed the dark atmosphere.

Zelda was able to pull herself together with the help of a kid named Link. He helped her open the door to light, in other words. Rosalina read on of how Zelda realized that her mother was watching her in the heavens, her face covered in tears; despairing for her would do nothing to bring her back.

Link could never replace the one that brought her into this world, but he was willing to stand by her side-even if it meant his life. Over the next three years, her father was proud of how the true Zelda had let herself out after what seemed eternity in a shell. Many challenges came across their lives but Link was always determined to save Hyrule, and the princess after many, many times of getting kidnapped. The Lumas cheered on and giggled. It echoed through the walls and it sounded like thousands of children having a good time.

"And still to this day, the hero is still standing with the princess". Rosalina closed the book and looked straight at Link and Zelda, a small grin printed on her face.

He felt his face grow hot and sweaty. Zelda smiled warily.

He. Was. Holding. Her. Hand.

By now he was boiling. Link could faintly hear the Luma's chatting inside of how lovely the story was-even if it was a bit depressing for quite some time. It was strange to have breezes, especially in space, but here, it was so. Zelda's face was just as flushed as Link's as she took him along to where he had been laying beneath the stars.

"That was my journal-that she read aloud", Zelda whispered, seating herself in the fresh grass. Link's heart the thumping painfully against his ribs he was sure the princess could hear it. He wanted to let go of her hand, but something flickered in himself and bade himself not to.

"Sit down with me", Zelda glanced up with her puppy eyes.

Link trembled and set himself down, being close enough that their shoulders and ears touched. He felt his hands tremble and to calm himself he started fidgeting with his fingers.

"I'm sorry if it was too much", She replied, breathing in fresh space air, "I put all my feelings into that story".

Link managed to swallow the lump in this throat. "When did you have the time to write it?" Out of all the questions he could have asked, he had to ask her this…

He shook his head and sighed.

"I figured you ask that", Zelda grabbed one of Link's hands, looking at one of the brightest stars. "Baowba had me kept in a cell. I was bored in the cell with each passing day. It wasn't until two or three days later did I find that Baowba hadn't been smart enough to take my journal and ink".

"While I had nothing to do, I wrote in my journal, and that story took me ages to express. For once since I've been kidnapped I'd had something to do"… Zelda paused with a laugh and instantly returned to her calm posture. "…And I wanted to somehow tell you about it-but-" She squeezed Link's hand as her arms trembled. "I-I was too nervous, so I asked Rosalina if she would read it aloud".

Link let out a small gasp, allowing himself look directly into the lovely blue eyes of the princess.

"I know it's crazy how it turned out…but…" Her eyes whelmed up tears spilling.

"Zelda…"

"I wanted you to know that I have grown to lo-".

"LINK AND ZELDA SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…!"

Zelda eeked and Link jumped up with a start and turned to see a smiling Luki.

"Luki!" He bit his lip "What're you doing?"

The Luma cooed and cart wheeled in midair to Link. "Just cuz you've completed your quest doesn't mean we're no longer buddies!"

Link smiled and let Luki lay in his arms. "You are the silliest out of all the Lumas".

"I know". Luki glanced over at Zelda. She playfully stuck out her tongue.

Two days later, the 'romantic getaway' was over.

It was time to leave the galaxy of stars and return to Hyrule. A speck of nothing compared to the galaxy. Luki was crying, the first time Link had actually seen fresh streams of tears fill up a Luma's eyes. "Don't go", He grabbed onto Link's tunic.

He brought the Luma close and held him in his arms. "I come back and visit someday Luki. I promise".

Luki whimpered like a newborn and shook himself. "No you can't just come along, save the galaxy, and then leave!"

"I might be gone, Luki, but not all of me will".

Luki looked up at Link with a puzzled face.

"A part of me will be in your heart", He pointed to the center of the star, "and a part of you in me". He pointed to his own chest.

Luki slipped from his arms and snatched his hat. Link turned to retrieve it, an angry Luki staring directly into his eyes. "You're just going away so you can marry Zelda, right?"

Link froze and felt his face flush. Thank goodness Zelda was still saying her farewells to Rosalina.

"Of course not", He replied, "Hyrule needs us. It's were we belong-"

"Then take me with you!" Luki hit Link gently with the hood.

How happy that would be to have a cute Luma as a sidekick. Luki could easily fly throughout a dungeon and see farther than Link could. He knew Luki would absolutely love it, but Link knew he shouldn't even be thinking about it.

"No, Luki…" Link shook his head "you-you belong up here".

Luki grunted angrily and threw down the hood in the grass.

"The place we were born is where we are destined to be. Zelda and I have the duty for the well being of Hyrule, as you up here in the cosmos".

He sighed, feeling the tears start to whelm. "This has been a great adventure for me. You helped me get the stars each time, and no matter what you were beside me. Luki, you are a great friend, and I love you".

Luki flew right into him, hugging his bestest friend. "And sometimes friends have to do hard things, like letting each other go". He hugged the small star back. "I know this sounds confusing for a growing Luma, but I'm sure you will understand".

Luki looked up, his face pleading like a babe's.

"So, you promise to visit soon?"

Link felt a tear tickle his cheek. "Of course".

Once the long, talkative farewells had been given, Rosalina summoned forth a rainbow slide that would lead them back down to Hyrule. Link's heart thumped just looking at it. Most of it was transparent, as though Link would be taking a risk of his life sliding down, but the small shimmers of rainbow colors revealed its presence.

"Thank you so much, Rosalina. Luki. Everyone." Link bowed.

"May the stars be with you" Rosalina replied calmly with not a single sniffle or tear.

Zelda gave the newborn star one last kiss before giving it back to Rosalina. "I can't wait to see how cute she'll look when she's older".

Rosalina nodded, stroking the small babe gently.

Zelda's heart was surely going to burst from her chest. She took Link's hand in hers, and without looking back, they pushed themselves forward for a thriller ride.

Silently Link and Zelda went into their thoughts, of how this experience would change their lives forever. They already missed the boisterous Lumas, and Rosalina's reassuring comfort.

"Link", Zelda replied after what seemed like hours of silence. "I think the name you gave her was perfect".

"Oh, she told you?" Link couldn't help but give the princess and genuine smile.

Zelda nodded. "Petunia is a good name."

Even before really meeting her, Link still remembered vividly of a young girl running frantically through the meadow, picking out as many petunias as she could as a man would for a pile of gold.

And then, Zelda gave Link a gentle kiss on the cheek before the world above them faded, replaced by a sunny day in Hyrule.


End file.
